Princess of Erebor
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Thorin was the prince of Erebor. Every king needs a queen, and she was to be his. Will their arranged marriage survive the ups and downs of the trials Middle Earth has to offer? Pre-Hobbit Thorin/OC
1. Thorin's Bride

_Hey-O! Welcome one and all to my new Hobbit fanfic! This is a fic I've been thinking about almost all weekend after I saw all three Hobbit movies from start to finish for the first time. I own nothing!_

* * *

Thorin stood by Thror's throne as he watched his grandfather greet the visitors into Erebor. People from Dale had come bearing gifts to the king of the Dwarves in the city, honoring his status for the thriving city. The Dwarves were expecting company from Moria and from the Iron Hills later on.

"Thorin, show some more interest", Thrain mumbled as he saw his son's eye wander.

Thror looked at his grandson and patted his arm. Ever since Thorin could remember, he had been told of an arranged marriage between him and a female Dwarf. Always, even as a child, he was less than thrilled. He had gone through childhood, not liking girls, and now as an adult, he still avoided the women. It was always heard that female Dwarves were so alike in voice and appearance, that they were often mistaken for male Dwarves.

"What is her name again?" Thorin asked.

"Clill", Thrain answered. "She's coming from Moria. I understand she's Balin's wee lass, all grown up now."

"Why exactly does she and I have to marry?" he sighed.

"Thorin", Thror said looking at him. "You are a prince of Erebor. Clill is the heiress to Moria. A marriage between the two of you, will not only unite the Dwarven cities, but will name you the next lord of Moria after Fundin and Balin."

Thorin sighed unsatisfied. He could already see it now. A short female Dwarf, as heavy as they come, a large nose to match Balin's, facial hair perhaps…Thorin couldn't help but shudder at the idea.

"My lords, Thror, Thrain, and Thorin."

The three Dwarves looked at the messenger who stood before the throne of the king.

"The Dwarves of Moria have arrived", he said.

"Send them in!" Thror said with a smile.

Thorin gave a deep sigh. So the time had come to meet his long awaited bride. He watched as the company of Moria passed through the open gates. In came Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, and one hooded figure Thorin assumed to be Clill.

"Balin!" Thror smiled as he stood up from his throne.

"Thror", Balin returned the smile. "It's been far too long. Thrain, Thorin."

The two Dwarves nodded their hellos, Thorin's eyes never leaving Clill's hooded figure. Balin and Thror hugged each other with smiles before the bearded Dwarf turned to her.

"May I present my only child and daughter, Clill."

Thorin's eyes widened as he breathed sharply. The female Dwarf pulled back her hood, giving the Dwarves of Erebor their first look at her. Thorin beheld a sight of beauty he definitely did not expect to see from a Dwarf. Clill had a smaller, thinner face than most Dwarves. Wavy, golden hair, down to her waist, a rarity in their kind. Cold, grey eyes, yet another rarity. Her face was pale, mostly from living inside the mines, with practically no sunlight at all. Her lips were as red as a ruby.

"My lords", she bowed.

"Lady Clill", Thror took her hand into his. "You are most welcome. I know you will love your new home, here in Erebor. This is your husband-to-be, my grandson, Thorin, prince of Erebor."

Clill turned her gaze toward Thorin, their eyes finally meeting.

* * *

 _A little short, I know. But how do you like it so far?_


	2. Arranged Marriage

"My lady", Thorin said bowing.

"My lord Thorin", Clill returned the bow.

Thorin looked at her speechless. He was certainly not expecting a Dwarf as beautiful as her.

"Thorin!" Thrain said snapping him out of his gaze. "I said would you be so kind as to show Clill to her room. I'm sure her company has had a long an exhausting journey and would like to rest."

Thorin nodded to his father, leading the Dwarves of Moria out of the throne room. Every once in a while, he would glance back at Clill, watching her as she gazed at the marvel of Erebor.

"I must say", she started. "Moria looks nothing like this."

"Moria holds more Mithril than gold", he explained. "This mountain is filled the richest gold and jewels in of all of Middle-Earth."

"Your city is very impressive", she nodded.

He glanced at her, seeing she looked so calm. How could she agree to an arranged marriage? He took in her calm expression, but noticed her fidgeting hands. She was nervous on the inside.

* * *

Clill looked at Thorin with almost an emotionless expression. She didn't want him to know that she was terrified of the marriage. She didn't know what to expect in marriage. Her mother was killed in a battle with Goblins, so she had very little experience with her and Balin. Clill followed Thorin through the corridors, up to a large door.

"This is where you'll be staying for now until we are wed", he explained.

He opened the door, showing her the room inside. There was a stone fireplace, a window, giving her a decent view of Dale. She looked at the four-post bed that sat beside another window. The wardrobe sat across the room. Candles stood around the room to give more light.

"If you need anything, let me know", Thorin said. "My room is up those stairs, the first room in the left corridor. Supper will be served in a few hours."

"I thank you, my lord Thorin", Clill said bowing to him.

She watched him close the door behind him as he left. Clill collapsed in onto the bed and looked out the window. The birds flew around the mountain, something she had never seen at Moria. Although nice, they did little to calm her down. Balin said she and Thorin were to be wed on Durin's day. That was a little less than a month away. Clill gave a shaking sigh hoping that this marriage would be kind to her and Thorin.

Just the thought of what a marriage would entail scared her. Letting Thorin use her body to produce heirs. If it was an absolute necessity in a marriage, she would do it. Clill just hoped that she could make Thorin happy…as long as he made her happy, never to hurt her or scare her.


	3. Opening Up

Clill sighed in content as she walked along the gate to the city. She had to admit, other than the sounds of mining and crafting, Erebor was quite peaceful. The Dwarves were quite respectful of each other. There was only one problem with the Dwarven city. Thorin was acting very distant toward her. He spoke very little to her, but he did notice that he seemed to watch her a lot. Thorin must've been as nervous about the wedding as she was.

"Father", Clill greeted as she approached Balin.

"Clill", he nodded. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"I've been thinking about the wedding."

"Come, come, my child. Are you trying to talk yourself out of this again? We've spoken about this before. This marriage between you and Thorin will be good for Moria and Erebor."

"But, is it good for me?" she asked. "Does Lord Thorin even like me? He barely speaks to me as it is."

Clill sighed as she leaned against the gate. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float along and the thrushes fly among the trees. She was so unsure about the marriage from the start. So far, Thorin was everything she was afraid of in a marriage. A husband who was cold and distant to her, someone who cared very little about her.

"I'm going to train for now", Clill sighed.

"Would you like for me to speaking to Thorin?" Balin asked.

"No, Father", she said. "I would hate to impose."

She gave Balin a bow before turning away to leave. Balin sighed and shook his head. Clill was such a sensitive being. After her mother died, she longed for someone to fill that empty space inside. Someone who would love her and never leave her alone in the world. Thorin was to fill that empty space, if he would just open up to her.

* * *

Thorin stood on the bridge overlooking the training arena. It was his turn to watch over the Dwarves training. Ever since, Clill and her company arrived a few days ago, Erebor had been buzzing with excitement. Everyone was putting so much planning into the wedding, which was just a few weeks away. He was trying his best to at least start a conversation with Clill, but she was always looking away, as if she wasn't paying attention.

"My lord…"

Thorin turned to see Clill carrying a weapon of her own. A huge metal staff with a spiked metal top, a mace.

"Are you here to train?" she asked looking down.

"Are you sure you can handle a weapon like that?" Thorin asked.

"I chose this weapon as my own. I believe I can handle this as well as you can handle a sword."

Clill looked at him with a bit of glare in her eyes. It was the first time Thorin saw any bit of emotion within her. Her comment sounded almost as if she were insulting him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"If it were, would you accept?" Clill asked raising an eyebrow.

This may not have been her first idea of bonding with Thorin, but it was a start. She watched him pull his sword from the sheath on his belt.

"I accept", he nodded.


	4. Sparring

Thorin and Clill entered the training arena with their weapons drawn. Clill skillfully spun her mace in her hand, showing her intended that she understood how to handle her weapon. Thorin raised his eyebrow in a smirk. She was showing off.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Thorin raised his sword and charged toward her. Clill blocked his attack with her mace and swung again, stopping before she hit his head.

"Never underestimate your opponent" she said. "Haven't you learned that?"

Thorin frowned and raised his sword again. The participants in the arena halted their training and turned as the spar between the prince and future princess continued. Clill swung her mace at Thorin's legs, but this time he blocked her attack.

"You shouldn't taunt a worthy opponent", Thorin smirked.

The engaged pair sparred with the Dwarves around them, watching and cheering. More than half of them cheered for Thorin, while some cheered for Clill. Thorin was panting, putting everything he had into his attacks. Clill, on the other hand, seemed to be breezing through her attacks.

"You're holding back", he realized.

"Yes", she nodded.

"Stop and attack me with everything you have."

Clill smiled and shrugged. He asked for it. She jumped up into the air with her mace above her head. The Dwarves cheered as Thorin blocked her attack, raising his sword above his head. The force of her attack pushed him a few feet from where he stood.

"Too much?" she panted with a smile.

Thorin looked at her speechless. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile. With him distracted, Clill swung her leg at his feet, knocking him onto his back. She pointed her mace at him with the smile. The Dwarves cheered, seeing her emerge as the victor.

"I think that should take care of your concerns."

Thorin watched as she extended her hand out to him. Clill pulled him up to his feet, handing him his sword back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I'll survive", he answered.

He turned his attention back to the Dwarves who resumed their training. Thorin looked at Clill who put her hand on his arm.

"I quite enjoyed that. I must say you are one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced."

"How long have you been wielding this weapon?" Thorin asked. "I've never seen any Dwarf women that can handle a weapon as good as I've seen you."

"My father insisted on it. I was only five years of age when I lost my mother to the Goblins of Moria. After that, Father had me train with the weapon of my choice. He didn't want me to fall the same way she did. He also used to use our marriage as an excuse to continue training. If I am to be your queen someday, I need to be strong. Erebor needs a strong queen that can defend it alongside with her king."

Thorin nodded at her words. All kings needed a queen who can run her kingdom in war or peace. Clill gave a shy smile. This was the longest she and Thorin ever spoke to each other.

"Clill."

She and Thorin turned to see Dwalin approach with a smile.

"Word among the trainers is you beat Thorin in a quick spar?" he asked patting Thorin's shoulder.

"Yes, I did, Uncle", Clill said looking embarrassed.

Thorin looked at him almost annoyed. He did not want news spreading that he was beaten by his own bride-to-be. He shrugged Dwalin's hand off and walked back inside.

"My lord?" Clill said taking a step to follow him.

"Leave him be, lass", Dwalin said putting his hand on her shoulder. "He has the right to protect his pride."

She watched Thorin hoping this hadn't set things back.


	5. From Father to Son

Thorin took his seat in the dining hall, still in a foul mood. He was angry at the rumors everyone was spreading throughout Erebor. Everyone spoke about how Clill bested him in a friendly spar.

"If the future princess can beat Lord Thorin, just how strong is the prince exactly? Has Lord Thorin gone soft?"

Thorin slammed his fist against the table. Just because he had lost a friendly match, it did not mean he was weak.

"My lord?"

He looked up to see Clill dressed in her evening gown for supper. She looked down at the floor, almost as if she was scared or ashamed to make eye contact with him.

"May I sit here?" she quietly asked, keeping her gaze down.

Thorin nodded watching as she took a seat beside him. Clill put few pieces of food on her plate, not having much of an appetite. She was worried if Thorin hated her. She did not want to start a marriage with a husband who hated her and refused to talk to her.

"My lord, are you angry with me?" Clill finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Thorin asked.

"Are you angry that I won in our spar? You have spoken or looked at me. Do you hate me?"

He looked at her, not knowing what to say. Clill was so emotionally fragile. Not many Dwarves were like her. Thorin looked at her, noticing she wasn't even looking him in the eye. Clill kept her gaze to the ground, continuing looking as if she were afraid.

"My lady", Thorin said. "You have no reason to fear. It is not you that has me in a foul mood. It's the talk I hear. Some Dwarves just don't know HOW TO KEEP THEIR MOUTHS SHUT!"

His last sentence echoed throughout the dining hall making every Dwarf, everyone who was talking, silent. Clill looked at him startled from his behavior. Thorin looked at her and sighed, trying to settle down.

"It has nothing to do with you", he said.

Clill looked away as she quietly ate. Now she had another part of Thorin to worry about. His temper. Thrain sat next to his son as he piled his plate with food.

"My son", he said. "Is all well?"

"Father", Thorin greeted. "Yes, all is well."

"You could've fooled me with your behavior just now", Thrain said. "Thorin, I've watched the interaction between you and your bride-to-be. My son, if you ever plan to win her affection, you will need to treat her with affection. How else did you think I received your mother's love?"

"I thought the two of you also had an arranged marriage?" Thorin asked.

"That", he shrugged. "But, if you want her to feel special, treat her as if she is special."

Thorin looked at Clill who pushed her plate unable to eat anymore.

"My lords", she said getting up. "I bid you all a good night."

She bowed before turning to leave. Thrain looked at his son, almost telling him to escort her to her room. Thorin stood and followed Clill.

"My lord", she said turning to him. "Is something wrong?"

"I just thought I should escort you back", he said.

Clill turned away, trying to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks. Thorin saw her reaction and smiled. It was a step forward for them.


	6. Hot Springs

_I know this fic is no masterpiece but can I get some reviews please?_

* * *

Thorin sighed as he sat down in the hot springs. This was just the thing he needed after a long and difficult day. He and Thrain had gone over the progress the miners had made today, bringing their level beneath the mountain to new numbers. When they were finished with that, Thorin had gone to the blacksmith, concerning about a new weapon for himself. He had been training alone, trying to break in his new weapons.

He sighed as he laid back against the spring, allowing the hot water and steam warm him up. It felt good, soothing his muscles after training his heart out. Now that he had time to relax, he also had time to think. Right now, his mind was on Clill. She and he were making some progress in their relationship, not a lot, but some. He had learned a little about her life in Moria. How she had grown up protected by her family, even more so after her mother had died. Thorin learned how she was trained to fight since she was just five years old.

Balin had come to him after training and spoke to him.

"Lad, I know you are against this marriage between my daughter and yourself", he said. "Trust me, Clill tried to talk herself out of this marriage as well. But now that you two started talking, you can see that the two of you would be a good match. I can tell my daughter already likes you."

Thorin looked down at the water as he thought about Balin's words. Clill liked him? Was this a sign that their marriage was going to be a happy one? He was hoping that was true. He wanted a relationship like his mother and father had before his mother died. He wanted a large family with many children after growing up with only one sister. Thorin wanted many sons and daughters.

"Oh!"

Thorin turned to see Clill hiding behind a large rock, blushing as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry", she said looking away. "I thought no one was here."

"No, it's alright", he said. "Please, join me."

Clill blushed and stepped out from behind the rock. She was wrapped in a towel and from what Thorin could see, that was all she was wearing. Clill looked at Thorin and could tell that he was wearing practically nothing. She turned away, covering her face.

"My lord, I simply couldn't", she mumbled. "It's inappropriate. We haven't wed yet."

"My lady, I am a prince", Thorin said. "I promise nothing we do will warrant punishment."

He stood in the spring, giving her a full view of his body. Clill's eyes widened as her eyes wandered across his hairy, muscled chest. She saw the scars on his arms. She gasped as her eyes looked lower. Her hands covered her mouth, letting go of the towel around her body. Thorin's eyes looked at her, up and down knowing he was right. Clill wore nothing underneath the towel.

"My lord!" she gasped pulling the towel back up, her eyes looking down embarrassed.

Thorin gave a smirk as she wrapped the towel around herself. Her face kept its red shade as she stepped into the hot water. Thorin got back in the water, sitting across from her. Clill pulled her knees to her chest as she occasionally glanced at Thorin, trying to avoid staring at his body. He couldn't help but chuckle. This marriage was going to be interesting.


	7. Ready?

Clill was trembling as she sat next to Thorin at the head table. She felt sick to her stomach, feeling so nervous. Tomorrow was the big day. She and Thorin were to be married tomorrow on Durin's day.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Thorin asked.

Clill nodded as she picked at her food. Tonight, she and the Dwarf women were having a party for the bride-to-be. The Dwarf men were going to be doing the same for Thorin.

"Are you nervous?" Balin asked noticing Clill's behavior.

"Father, I'm terrified", she answered. "Father, are you sure I'm ready for marriage? I feel it's just too soon. This is happening so fast."

Balin pulled his daughter close. She glanced at Thorin shyly. Ever since that day in the hot springs, she found it very awkward to talk to him or even look at him. That was the first time she has ever seen a male naked. It made her nervous knowing she was going to be seeing that again. It made her nervous knowing Thorin was going to have to see her naked again.

"I think I'm going to be ill", Clill mumbled.

"Would you like for me to send for Oin?" Balin asked.

She shook her head, making her father sigh.

"My girl, we are not cancelling the wedding. We've waited for far too long for this."

Thror stood in his seat, gathering everyone's attention.

"The time has come for the engaged couple to separate for the night", he announced. "Lady Clill will go with her expectant party, as will Lord Thorin.

Clill looked at Balin who turned to join Thorin.

"My lady Clill", Thorin said bowing. "I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight, my lord", Clill bowed.

* * *

Thorin watched as she turned to join the other Dwarf women. He followed the men down to the lower levels of the city. He knew from past experience that the Dwarf men were going to drink most of the night away. Thorin was in no mood to drink. He had Clill on his mind.

"Thorin!"

Thrain and Balin held mugs in their hands, giving one to Thorin.

"Readied for married life?" Thrain asked.

"Am I?" Thorin asked. "Am I truly ready?"

"I know you are, laddie", Balin said giving him a smile. "I know you'll take good care of my daughter."

Thorin gave a sigh and sipped his drink. Thrain smiled, patting his son's back.

"I am proud of you, my son", he said. "I can't wait to see how tomorrow goes."

These words from Thrain and Balin was adding more pressure to the prince. It wasn't just Clill that he was thinking about. It was his whole future. After his grandfather and father, he was next in line for the throne. Lately, Thror had been spending a lot of time in his horde of gold. Thorin was worried if something was wrong with him. Would this happen to him when he became king? Is that why he wasn't obsessing over gold like Thror?

* * *

Clill smiled as the Dwarf women placed a silver tiara over her head, fit for a princess. As the bride-to-be, all of the attention was on her, making her uncomfortable.

"Are you excited?" he handmaiden asked.

"Excited?" Clill asked. "Well…"

"I'm sure Lady Clill is ecstatic!" another maiden said. "Who wouldn't be excited to marry Lord Thorin?"

"Does everyone feel that way about him?" she asked.

"Lord Thorin is the most handsome of all the Dwarves in Erebor!" the maiden answered. "Everyone considers you lucky."

Clill didn't know what to think about that. She didn't know whether the Dwarf women admired her or were jealous of her. She looked around as the women gossiped and fussed about how well the wedding would look. Clill sighed as she thought about Thorin. Sure, the wedding could be nice, but what about their wedding night?


	8. Pre-Wedding Jitters

Thorin pulled his tunic on. He was trying his best to put on a brave face, but he was nervous. All of Erebor was preparing for the wedding between him and Clill. Thror had ordered for the ceremony to be adorned in Erebor's finest gold and jewels, wanting nothing but the best for his grandson and new granddaughter.

"Are you ready, my son?" Thrain asked.

"I suppose", Thorin sighed.

His father sighed as he embraced the prince.

"I'm proud of you, my son", he said. "I know your mother would be proud to see you on this day."

Thorin looked at him, sighing. It was a shame his mother wasn't there. She could've given him advice on how to treat a wife from a woman's perspective. He needed to know what a woman wanted in a marriage, not a man.

"is the prince ready for his princess?" Thror asked.

Thorin stood in his regal blue tunic and overcoat. His hair was brushed back, a thin braid was tied into his dark hair, his beard had been braided and held together in a golden clip. Thror smiled, patting his grandson's shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

"You're a good lad. One of the best I've ever known."

Something like this coming from Thror meant a lot. It wasn't every day the king gave a compliment to someone the way he did. Thorin returned the hug to his grandfather. The tender moment was interrupted when Balin opened the door.

"Well, Thorin's ready", Thror said smiling. "What about the bride-to-be?"

Balin seemed to pale at his words. Thorin knew something was wrong when he didn't answer straight away.

"Is Clill alright?" he asked.

"Clill…" Balin started.

"Is everything alright with our new princess?" Thror asked.

"Clill's run off", Balin answered. "We do not know where she is."

"Your daughter dares to leave my grandson at the altar?" the king asked angrily.

Balin backed away nervously.

"It's just a case of pre-wedding jitters", he said. "I'm sure she'll be back."

"That's not good enough!" Thror bellowed. "Find her!"

Thorin backed away from the older men. His mind wandered to Clill. He knew she was scared, but so was he. Thorin slipped out of the door as he watched the Dwarves continue to argue. He knew Clill didn't know Erebor that well. There could be only one place she would go to be alone without getting lost.

* * *

Clill sighed as she pulled the skirt from her dress up. She slipped off her shoes and sat on the edge of the hot spring, soaking her feet in the warm water. She had run off after her father left her alone to dress himself. Clill was so scared of going through with the wedding. She sighed pulling off her tiara.

"Is this really what you want, Thorin?" she asked thinking about him.

"Is it what you want?"

Clill looked up to see Thorin standing at the opening of the cave. She blushed as she looked at him dressed for the wedding. He looked so handsome. Thorin took in her appearance. The sides of her hair had been braided, leaving the rest down. She wore an ivory gown, trimmed with gold here and there.

"My lord!" she quickly bowed to him.

"Why did you run away?" Thorin asked getting straight to the point.

"My lord, I apologize", Clill said. "I know this is what our parents want, but I don't know I can go through with this."

"And you think I can? I'm just as scared as you are. I'm willing to do this for the good of our people."

"I am too", she said. "But…"

Thorin looked at her, waiting to hear an explanation from her. Why did she run way if she would do this for her people? The two of them agreed to help their respective cities, but why was she backing out?

"I'm afraid of you, my lord Thorin", she said. "I'm worried that I will not please you…that you won't like me at all. Will you regret all of this if I'm not what you want?"

Clill looked at Thorin waiting for his answer. That was what scared her most of all. Being rejected by him, being unwanted, unloved. Thorin looked at her with a sigh. She was so innocent. He wanted her to understand that although there was no love between them, they could make the marriage work if they at least tried instead of just running away.

"I can promise you that with this marriage, I will treat you the way a woman should be treated. You're a princess now. You're my princess, and I am your prince."

Thorin took the tiara from her hands and placed it back on the top of her head. Clill looked at her and blushed, feeling his fingers brush across her face. Thorin smiled, at least wanting to start off the marriage in a positive light. He leaned in slowly to her. Clill looked at him, knowing what was about to happen. Before she knew it, she felt Thorin's lips press against hers. It was a new experience for both of them, but it felt completely natural. Clill responded, moving her lips against his.


	9. Binding

All of Erebor gathered in the throne room for all to witness the ceremony. Thror looked at his grandson who stood fidgeting, letting him know he was nervous.

"Calm yourself, laddie", Thror said. "It'll be fine. In a few moments, you will be wed and Erebor will have a new princess."

Thorin nodded trying to relax. After what happened between him and Clill in the hot springs, he knew that their marriage would be kind to them. He knew Clill would be alright under his care. He would protect her. He would take care of her. Thorin looked up as Clill walked toward him, escorted by Balin. Her ivory and gold gown seemed to glow, making her shine like the jewels in the city. Her tiara sparkled as the light from the decorations shined upon it.

"I love you", Balin said kissing her cheek as he let her go.

Clill looked at Thorin and sighed deeply. It was now or never. Thorin held his hand out which she automatically took. She looked up at Thorin and gave a small smile as she blushed. After the hot springs, she was willing to give him a chance. He seemed gentle enough, he seemed like a person who wouldn't hurt her. The two Dwarves turned their attention to Thror.

"My people!" he greeted. "Today we welcome the union between Erebor and Moria. We witness the union and bond between Prince Thorin and Princess Clill. Join hands."

Thorin took Clill's hand as they looked into each other's eyes. Thror chanted a bonding vow in Dwarvish as he held a golden ribbon. He took the ribbon and wrapped it around Thorin and Clill's hand, tying it in the middle, showing the two were now bound to each other for life.

"Prince Thorin", Thror said. "Place this ring upon your princess' finger and recite the vow."

Thorin picked up a silver ring, decorated with rubies. He slid it onto Clill's finger as he recited his vow in Dwarvish.

"As long as I live, I Thorin, prince of Erebor bind myself to you. I vow to be your husband, I vow to protect you, I vow to…love…you till the day I die."

That last part was hard for him to say. He still couldn't say he was in love with Clill. They hadn't been together long enough or knew each other long enough to say they were in love. Thror nodded and turned to Clill.

"Princess Clill, place this ring upon your prince's finger and recite the vow."

Clill nodded and picked up a silver ring, large enough to fit his finger, decorated to match the ring worn by the king. She looked at Thorin and recited her vow in Dwarvish.

"As long as I live, I Clill, princess of Erebor bind myself to you. I vow to be your wife, I vow to love you, I vow to embrace every part of you, perfections, faults, till the day I die."

Thorin looked at her with a smile. It seemed easy for her to say that she would love him. What changed? The two of them looked into each other's eyes as Thror continued.

"Let it be known on this day that the prince and princess of Erebor are bound to one another till the end of time. Prince Thorin and Princess Clill let it be known to the world that you are now wed. Seal your love for all to witness."

Clill blushed as she looked at Thorin. He gave a shy smile as he put his free hand on her shoulder, pulling her close enough for him to kiss her. Her eyes closed as she felt his lips upon hers, his long beard, brushing against him chin. What's done was done. Thorin and Clill were now husband and wife.

Balin smiled as he hugged Clill and Thorin, welcoming a son into the family. Thrain hugged them as well, welcoming a new daughter.

"Well, we can safely say the wedding went off without a hitch", Balin said.

"Just wait till tonight", Thrain said. "They still have their wedding night for the bedding ceremony."

Thorin looked at their fathers and looked at Clill who looked away uncomfortably. How were they going to handle the bedding ceremony? They were truly not ready for something as important as that.


	10. Celebration

Clill and Thorin sat together at the head table, watching over the celebration. The Dwarves were eating, drinking, dancing and singing the day away. The city was loud with the joyous celebration.

"Does your city have many parties like this?" Clill asked as she watched the rowdiness increase.

"Only on special occasions", Thorin answered.

Thrain and Balin smiled as they watched their children bond. It was practically the first time they've seen any sort of kindness between them.

"How much longer do you think it'll be before we're grandfathers?" Balin asked.

"That's what the bedding ceremony is for", Thrain answered.

"Let's hope they go through that without any problems."

Unbeknownst to the two fathers, Clill was listening in on their conversation. The bedding ceremony was one thing she knew she was not ready for. She was not ready to give her body to Thorin just yet. She was not ready to embrace that part of marriage. Hopefully Thorin would understand. Clill had to tell him that giving herself completely to him was not going to happen just yet.

"Clill!"

She and Thorin looked up and smiled as Dwalin can with a full mug of ale in his hand. He hugged his niece tightly.

"You were beautiful up there today", he said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle", Clill smiled as she hugged him back.

"Thorin, take good care of her. Hurt her and you don't want to know what will happen."

"I can assure you", Thorin chuckled. "I have no intention of harming her. I will take care of her."

Clill blushed as she watched Dwalin hug her husband. Thorin really seemed to care about her. Dwalin patted his nephew's shoulder and walked away to join in the drinking and celebration.

"My lord…" Clill started.

"Don't call me that", Thorin stopped her. "You only need to call me that if we're involved in important affairs. We're married now. You may call me Thorin."

"Thorin", she nodded. "Did you really mean it? That you won't hurt me?"

"I may be a stubborn Dwarf and a fierce fighter, but I would never harm a woman."

Clill looked at him with a smile. She leaned in and kissed his rough cheek, giggling as she felt his beard tickle her chin. Thorin gave a smile and turned to eat his food. The celebration continued as some of the Dwarves climbed onto the tables as they danced and sang. Thror stood in his chair, clapping his hands loudly to gain the attention of the party.

"The time has come for the bedding ceremony. As per custom, the prince and princess shall be taken to their new room and conceive their marriage, ensuring the future of our people."

Clill blushed and looked at Thorin nervously as the women pulled her to the bedroom first. Thorin gave her a reassuring look as the men took him.


	11. Bedding

Thorin sighed as he pulled his tunic off. He saw Clill's expression before parting. She was scared.

"Are you ready, laddie?" Thrain asked as he watched his son.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose", Thorin mumbled.

"Thorin", Balin said patting his shoulder. "Be gentle with my daughter. I know you promised not to hurt her, but I still worry about her. She is my only child, after all."

"I understand."

"I mean it", he continued. "I want to see my daughter happy. That's the one thing she deserves more than anything."

Thorin nodded and hugged Thrain and Balin. He wrapped a black fur robe around his body and opened the door that connected to the room Clill was in. Clill sat at the dresser, looking out of the one window in the room as she brushed her long golden hair. Her wedding gown had been discarded, leaving her wearing a white nightgown and a blue silk robe.

"Good evening, Clill", Thorin spoke softly.

"Thorin", she acknowledged.

She set the brush down and turned to face him. Thorin held his breath as he saw her. She looked almost divine with nothing but the dancing candlelight flickering upon her face, the shadows moving along the room. Clill looked at Thorin, seeing his hairy, muscular chest in the small opening of his robe. The braids from his hair had been untied, leaving all of it down.

"I suppose you want to get started?" she said looking down, almost worried.

Clill closed her eyes, expecting Thorin to grab her and take her to bed. This was the one thing she knew was going to be required from the beginning, producing heirs. She kept her eyes closed as she heard Thorin's footsteps approach her.

"Clill, open your eyes", he said.

She opened her eyes and gasped softly when she saw Thorin stand in front of her. He put his finger underneath her chin, gently lifting her chin. He looked into her eyes, seeing the fear.

"This is something you don't want to do, is it?" he asked.

"I…I don't want to disappoint everyone", Clill said. "Everyone is expecting us to bring Erebor the next heirs."

"You shouldn't have to worry about it", Thorin said. "Look at us. We're newlyweds. You can't expect something like that on the first try. Besides…"

He held her hand, letting Clill look at him.

"Erebor has enough heirs as it is. My father is next in line for the crown. After my father, it'll be my turn to rule as king. That's not going to happen for a long, long time. We are in no rush to produce any heirs just yet."

"But won't our fathers…?" Clill started.

Thorin held her in his arms, trying to calm her down. He ran his hand up and down her back, smiling as he felt her body relax. Clill wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Thorin really was gently. This was something she could really get used to. Thorin smiled when he heard her gentle breathing. Clill had fallen asleep. He lifted her body into the bed, tucking the blanket around her. He slipped his robe off and climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Clill."

Thorin blew out the candle, smiling as he watched her peaceful expression. He kissed her cheek before turning away, closing his eyes and welcoming sleep.


	12. The Morning After

Clill yawned as she opened her eyes. She wasn't sure about what happened last night, but she knew she was laying on something comfortable, hard but soft. She looked around and suddenly froze. The hard, but soft thing she was laying on was Thorin's chest. Clill looked up to see Thorin's eyes still closed. His arm was wrapped around her and he looked to be in a deep sleep.

"Thorin?" she whispered.

She gently shook him, trying to get out of his grip. Thorin gave a snore, wrapping his other arm around her, holding her firmly against his chest. Clill blushed as she felt their bodies pressed against each other. She tried again to pull herself from his grip, to no success. She sighed as she gave up. Thorin was just too strong, even while still asleep.

"Thorin…" she mumbled laying her head on her chest. "Please be good to me."

She closed her eyes with a sigh as she pressed her ear against Throin's chest. Her eyelids grew heavy as the sound of his heart beating strongly filled her ear. His chest rose and fell with his even breathing. Clill gave a small smile as pressed a kiss to his heart. She ran her finger up Thorin's chest, feeling his firm muscles, touching the line of hair that trailed his chest.

"If you're trying to tickle me, that's not going to work."

Clill gasped, pulling herself away when she saw Thorin looking back at her with a smile. Her face turned completely red as she blushed, covering her face with the blanket.

"Why do you hide yourself from me?" Thorin asked with a smile.

"This is embarrassing", she answered. "I wasn't planning on anything! I promise you that!"

He chuckled watching her pull the blanket over her head. He got up and pulled his robe on. Clill pulled the blanket down a bit to watch him. Thorin looked at her and smirked as she pulled the blanket back over her head. She was so shy when it came to intimacy.

"Shall I see you at breakfast?" he asked.

Clill pulled the blanket down and smiled shyly.

"Yes", she nodded.

Thorin nodded in a friendly way before leaving. Clill watched as the door closed, leaving her alone in the room. She got up, pulling her robe on with a sigh. So far, this marriage was being kind to her and Thorin. He really was nice and he showed the promising of a good king.

"Clill?" Balin knocked on the door.

"Father, come in", she answered.

She stood as Balin entered the bedroom, dressed for the day. He hugged her softly, running his hand up and down her back.

"Thorin told me that nothing happened last night", he said.

"Are you disappointed?" Clill asked looking down. "Father, I'm sorry. I'm not ready for something like that. Thorin respected my wishes. I understand if the king is angry."

She closed her eyes feeling ashamed that she let everyone down. All of Erebor and Moria were counting on her to consummate her and Thorin's marriage, leading to the birth of an heir, but none of that happened. Clill opened her eyes when she felt Balin's lips press against her forehead.

"My dear, I am not upset at your decision", he softly said. "Thorin did the right thing, as well as you. Thorin is a very respectful Dwarf. I stand by his decision."

Clill smiled as she hugged Balin tightly. Thorin looked through the open door that connected to the closet. He gave a brief smile as he saw Balin return the hug to his daughter…Thorin's wife.


	13. Uncle Dwalin

Clill kept a smile as she sat with Thorin at breakfast, lunch and dinner. The smile was only masking her true feeling for the whole day. It had gotten out somehow that Thorin and Clill had done nothing on their wedding night, thus preventing the birth of the next heir. Throughout the day, she could hear whispers behind her back and people giving her dirty looks.

"Does Lord Thorin not want her at all?" she heard. "Does she not know how to please him? She does not know how to satisfy a man at all."

Clill gave a shuddered sigh as she walked to the training arena with her mace. It was not crowded, but the few Dwarves that were there, stared at her, also knowing about the rumors. Clill looked down as she dragged the mace along the ground, suddenly losing the urge to practice.

Dwalin was in the arena, practicing with his hammer, smashing barrels into splinters. He looked at her, noticing it looked like she was about to cry.

"Clill, lass", he said pulling her into a hug.

"Everyone hates me, Uncle", she softly said. "They all talk about me. I knew refusing to bed with Thorin was the wrong thing to do…"

Dwalin held his niece in his arms, running his hand up and down her back as she gently shook in his arms. He knew how sensitive she was and this whole problem was a huge setback in getting her to open up to the city.

"Remember what Thorin said", he said holding her. "The people like to talk. Pay them no mind."

"How?" Clill asked. "How do I ignore talk if it's as important as this?"

"The talk is none of their business. If they want to let their talk get them in trouble, so be it. Thorin said he would take care of you. Is he? Is he making you happy?"

"Well…yes…Lord Thorin does take care of me. He does make me happy."

Dwalin smiled and wiped the tears from his niece's eyes.

"Then talk to your husband about this", he said. "Thorin will take care of you and cheer you up."

"Should I?" Clill asked. "I don't want to bother him over something as petty as talk."

Dwalin sighed with a smile as he pinched her cheeks with his thick fingers, making her smile.

"You're still as shy about talking as you were when you were a little girl."

Clill smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the arena. He glared at the other Dwarves who quickly looked away. He wasn't like her father who was much calmer when it came to her, letting her live out her life, wanting her to be more free and happy. Dwalin meant business when it came to anyone who messed with Clill. If anyone hurt her, he had no problem breaking their arm off. He loved his niece fiercely and would protect her with his life.


	14. Speaking to Thorin

Clill brushed out her long hair as she sat in hers and Thorin's bedroom. She had not bothered him at all about the rumors that were going around the city. Although she knew he would say something about it, she didn't want to get him involved. It was her fault that this happened by refusing to bed. Thorin only did what she wanted.

"Clill…"

She turned to the door seeing Thorin walk in.

"I didn't see you in the hot springs today", he said. "Is everything alright?"

Clill turned away with a sigh as she continued brushing her hair.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about", she answered. "Everything that happened today was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

She looked down with a sigh, struggling on what to tell him. She put the brush down and looked at him.

"Our marriage…" Clill said. "Is nothing but a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked slowly growing angry.

"Me coming to Erebor was a mistake. If I never came, then we never would've married. Then I never would've asked you to forget about the bedding ceremony."

"Are you still regretting that?" he asked annoyed. "I told you I wasn't going to force you into anything. It was your choice and I honored it. Why do you hate your own decision?"

"Thorin, just stop!"

Clill covered her face with her hands, resting them on her knees. Thorin looked at her and knelt by her side. He gently ran his finger down her cheek, watching as she kept her face hidden from him.

"I'm nothing but a disgrace", she mumbled.

"You are not a disgrace", he sighed.

"I am. I'm a disgrace to you. I'm a disgrace to your family. I'm a disgrace to mine. I'm a disgrace to Moria. I'm a disgrace to Erebor."

She raised her head, not meeting his gaze as she continued to look down. Clill looked so lost in her turmoil, leaving Thorin to try and help her.

"All of Erebor hates me", she explained. "They think I'm not worthy of being your princess if I refuse you in bed. They are right… I am not worthy of being a princess."

Thorin sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. Clill looked at him confused. Why was he kissing her? Why didn't he hate her like everyone else did? Thorin kept a gentle grip on her as he kissed her gently.

"I don't hate you", he said. "You are worthy of being a princess. You are my princess."

Clill looked at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked.

"You are the most gentle, the most kind, the most beautiful Dwarf I know", he explained as he held her. "I care about you. I want to see my wife happy. I will do anything to see you happy."

Clill smiled slightly as she leaned in, pressing her lips to his, returning his kiss. She wasn't ready to bed with him, but she liked him enough to trust him. Thorin ran his fingers through her hair.

"Pay no mind to the people of the city. They don't care about you the way I do. Their opinions matter not."

Thorin held her as he kissed her.


	15. Moria's Fate

A raven cawed as it flew through the night sky. With it was a letter that carried urgent news from Moria to Erebor, a message to Balin.

* * *

Clill walked through the trees outside of the city with a smile. It was the first time in a while she was alone in peace. She didn't know what had happened, but the rumors about her not being good enough for Thorin had stopped. Everyone went on with their normal lives.

Clill smiled as she watched a thrush carry a nut in its beak as it landed in a tree, trying to break it open.

"So sweet", she murmured stroking its feathers softly.

She sighed peacefully as she fell back in the grass, staring up at the sky. The sun shined through the clouds, blinding her for a moment. Clill raised her hand to block out the sun, stopping as the light shined upon her ring.

"Thorin…"

Clill looked at her ring with a smile as her mind wandered to him. Just thinking about him gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. He made her feel... something. She didn't know what it was. Whatever it was Clill was feeling, she liked it. Was it love she was feeling? She closed her eyes with a smile as Thorin's gentle gaze filled her mind.

Balin walked outside the city looking for Clill. He held the note tightly in his hand, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. He had gotten terrible news from Moria that Clill needed to know about. The news he got was so terrible, not even the sight of Clill laying peacefully could bring a smile to his face.

"Clill", he tearfully said.

He watched as she opened her eyes, turning toward him.

"Father", she smiled.

Clill got up and stretched with a smile, not registering her father's look of despair until she looked him in the eye.

"Father, what's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Moria…" Balin started.

"Is all well at home?" she asked worried.

Balin shook his head, showing her the letter. Clill looked at him confused on what could have him in such a state. She hadn't seen her father like this since her mother had passed. She took the letter and read it with difficulty. The Dwarvish handwriting was rushed and the paper had spots of ink spattered everywhere.

" _Send help, Moria is lost to the Orcs and Goblins!"_

Clill looked up at her father, watching as he looked down, covering his face with his hand. She could hear the gentle sobs from him as he fell weak at the knees.

"Father…" Clill said holding him as he collapsed to the ground.

"They're gone. Moria…our people…they're all gone…"

Clill looked at him sad as he buried his face in her chest, sobbing. This sounded like it had been planned for a long time. The Orcs waited until Balin and the rest of the Dwarves of Moria left the city. With the heirs to the city gone, the Orcs attacked knowing that the remaining Dwarves were not strong enough in strength or numbers. Balin couldn't reclaim the city now. He had no one to follow him. Thror would not risk the few strong Dwarves he had against a larger army.

"Father…"

Tears came to Clill's eyes as she started to cry. The home she had known all her life was gone. Nothing was going to change that now. Kept her arms wrapped around her father as the two of them cried softly.

Thorin watched them from the walls of the city. Never had he seen Clill look so heartbroken. This was not something that he could fix on his own. He hated seeing her upset, he wanted to do something to cheer her up. What could Thorin do to cheer her up after losing her childhood home and most of her friends?

He looked down as Clill raised her wet eyes and looked up at him. Thorin felt a pang in his heart. He felt a strong feeling for her. Was it love?


	16. I Love You

"Again!" Thorin commanded as he watched the Dwarves train in the arena.

 _I can't explain why I feel this way about you  
It'd be a shame living in this world without you_

Clill's entire mood had changed ever since they had gotten the news that Moria had been taken. She hardly smiled anymore. She had taken the habit of dressing in dark colors. Thorin had given her enough space to grieve. He had left her alone, knowing it would've been what she wanted.

The two of them barely spoke more than three words in the two weeks she grieved. Everyone was starting to worry about the future queen, especially when she started shutting herself off from the city, refusing to speak to anyone.

"Thorin."

Thrain walked into the arena, coming toward him.

"Father", Thorin bowed.

"Thorin, do you remember what we discussed about your wife?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What about her?"

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
You are my fantasy dream come true_

Thrain grabbed Thorin's arm and dragged him out of the arena. He pulled his son out to the open gates to the city and pointed out to the trees. Thorin looked to see Clill walking through the woods, dragging her mace behind her. Tears rolled her face, as she stopped in front of a tree.

"As a husband, you should be comforting her", Thrain said.

"How?" Thorin asked. "What can I do to cheer her up? There's nothing I can do for her."

Clill yelled in anger as she raised her mace and swung it against the tree in front of her. Thrain and Thorin watched the bark of the tree peel back with each swing Clill made, the spikes of the mace cutting into the tree.

"Go to her", Thrain said.

"What do I say?" Thorin asked.

He pushed his son out of the gate, toward the trees. Thorin sighed rolling his eyes and took another step toward Clill. He watched her strike the tree again and again until she fell to her knees. He walked toward her and pulled her into his arms.

 _When I see your face, it stirs up my emotions  
Your style and grace, it inspires my devotion_

"It's all gone", she sobbed into his chest. "My friends…my home…everything…"

Thorin looked at her, stroking her hair. He kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly.

"It's okay", he said softly. "It'll be alright. I got you."

"I wish I was there", Clill cried. "I could've protected them."

"You would've died with them", Thorin said lifting her chin, looking at her. "Clill, you were here for a reason."

"Just for this marriage…" she mumbled looking away.

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do for you  
You are my fantasy dream come true_

He put his hand on her cheek, turning her gaze back toward him. Thorin wiped her tears away with his thumbs, giving her a tender smile. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Clill's heart raced as she moved her lips in pattern with his. Thorin took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

"Thorin…" Clill mumbled.

She panted as she felt his lips kiss her neck. Clill ran her fingers through his dark hair with a smile on her face. Everything Thorin was doing was something she had never experienced before, and she had to admit that she liked it. Everything he was going felt good.

 _I will stand in the way of an arrow  
I will run through a forest of flames  
I will climb the highest of mountains  
Just to show you I love you, I will_

"Clill… let's go", Thorin panted.

He grabbed her wrist, taking her back inside the city. Clill wrapped her arm around Thorin's as they rushed back into the city. Everyone couldn't help but watch as they watched their prince and princess run toward their room. Never had they seen this excitement from either of them.

Thorin turned the key as he locked the door behind him and Clill. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pressing her forehead against his.

"I think this is it", she softly said looking into his eyes. "I'm ready for you…"

 _I will stand in the way of an arrow  
I will run through a forest of flames  
I will climb the highest of mountains  
Just to show you I love you, I will_

Thorin moved his lips against hers in a warm kiss. He felt Clill shudder beneath him as he pulled her cloak back.

 _I will, I will, I will, I will  
I will, I will, I will, I will_

Clill helped him pull her gown off, allowing him to toss it on the floor. She blushed as she watched Thorin toss his own clothes aside. He smirked and climbed into bed with his wife, kissing her softly. Clill ran her fingers up his muscles, feeling the rough hair on his body with a smile, reaching up to his shoulders. He stopped her, taking her hands and gently pinned them to the bed.

"Thorin…" she smiled.

 _I will, I will, I will, I will  
I will, I will, I will, I will_

He looked into her eyes before kissing her once more, pressing his hips against hers. Clill gasped at the feeling of their bodies pressed together. She blushed, looking at Thorin and spread her legs, allowing him to settle in between.

"I'm ready", she nodded.

 _I will stand in the way of an arrow  
I will run through a forest of flames  
I will climb the highest of mountains  
Just to show you I love you, I will_

Thorin grabbed a handful of the sheets as he moved his hips forward. A tear rolled down Clill's face as she bit her lip, trying to fight the pain she felt as Thorin took her body as his own.

"It's alright", he murmured in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But, it does hurt", she gasped.

"Do you want me to send for Oin when we're finished?"

Clill shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder. Thorin moved his hips slowly, trying to ease her pain, grunting as he supported his weight on his knees and elbows. Clill panted and wrapped her arms around him, holding her close to him.

 _I will stand in the way of an arrow  
I will run through a forest of flames  
I will climb the highest of mountains  
Just to show you I love you, I will_

"Thorin", she panted as she moved her hips with him. "I love you…"

"You do?" he asked as he came to a stop.

Clill nodded as she took his hand. She pressed a kiss to his palm and pressed it to her chest, against her fast beating heart. Thorin smiled as he kept his hand there for a moment before pulling away. He kissed her chest softly and continued moving his hips in a steady rhythm.

 _I will, I will, I will, I will  
I will, I will, I will, I will_

"Tell me you love me", Clill said holding onto him. "Tell me you mean it."

"I love you, Clill", Thorin said. "I wouldn't give you up for all the gold in Erebor."

She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss as the two continued their passion in private.

 _I will, I will, I will, I will  
I will, I will, I will, I will_

* * *

 _To help set the mood for the chapter, I would recommend listening to I Will by Jarah Gibson ;)_


	17. Illness

Oin felt Clill's forehead as Thorin kept her tucked in bed. The cold months of winter had settle in. Snow blanketed the land outside the city, keeping the Dwarves inside the mountain, keeping warm. Clill moaned softly as she opened her eyes. She had come down with a fever, too weak to even get out of bed.

"She's burning up", Oin shook his head.

"Will she be alright?" Thorin asked.

"Clill's never been strong in the cold", Balin explained as he dipped a cloth in cool water. "Ever since she was a wee lass, every winter she would get sick with a fever."

"Is there anything we can do to cure her?"

"All I can recommend is Fever Few", Oin said. "It'll keep her fever under control, but she must stay in bed."

"For how long?" Thorin asked.

"Until spring. I never risk having her up and about if she's vulnerable to the cold like this."

Clill shivered and tried to pull away as Balin gently dabbed her face with the damp cloth. Thorin sat beside her, holding her hand. Clill opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"You don't need to burden yourself over me", she rasped, wrapping her fingers around his hand.

"What else would I be doing?" he asked.

He pressed a kiss to her hand, gently stroking her hair. Balin smiled as he watched the young couple. He could see the love between Clill and Thorin. He watched Thorin kiss her forehead, frowning as he felt her fever burn against his lips. Oin filled a cup with Fever Few to help Clill. She took a sip and coughed, not wanting anymore.

"Drink all of it", Oin said.

"Mmm…" she shook her head, hating the bitter taste.

"Drink it", Thorin said.

He took the cup and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, helping her sit up.

"It'll help bring your fever down."

Clill looked at him with a sigh and took another sip, groaning at the taste.

"More", Thorin said.

Balin and Oin watched Thorin coax Clill into finishing the medicine. As far as they could remember, they always had to fight with her to get her to take the medicine. Thorin, somehow got her to take it all in just one sitting. He gently laid her back down in bed, tucking her in.

"Don't leave me", Clill softly said as Thorin got up.

"You need your rest", he said.

"Stay with me."

He chuckled as she scooted over, making room for him. Thorin laid down with her, wrapping his arms around her. Clill closed her eyes, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. Thorin held her in his arms until she fell asleep. He laid her down onto the pillow and got up.

"Be honest with me", he said. "Will she be okay?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, lad", Balin said tossing logs into the fireplace. "She's not strong when it comes to her health. I worry about her. I worry about if you have a child. If she's this weak in the winter, how will she be in childbirth?"

Thorin looked at him worried, then looked at Clill. How would she handle childbirth? The most he could do for now was thank Durin she was not pregnant.

"Take her of her, laddie", Oin said as he stepped out the door.

Thorin made sure she had enough blankets before sitting back down, watching her as she slept.


	18. Taking Care of Clill

Thorin held the cup of water to Clill's lips as she drank fast. He felt so helpless as he felt her forehead burning. The cold winter raged on with no signs of stopping anytime soon. Her fever came and left over the weeks as the snow covered the mountain. Oin came in every few days to check on her or give her more Fever Few that brought her fever down only for a day or so.

"Are you okay?" Thorin asked as she finished drinking.

"I really am not worthy of being your princess", Clill sighed. "You deserve someone stronger than me."

He laid her down on the pillows and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He used a cloth, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Clill, stop doubting yourself", Thorin said. "You deserve everything, you deserve to be treated like a princess."

"But why?" she asked.

Thorin took her into his arms. Clill rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, feeling comfortable in his grip. He gently touched her cheek, frowning as he felt her fever.

"You're very special", Thorin answered. "You're strong, you're kind, and you're beautiful."

"Everyone always tells me that", she mumbled not feeling as special as he said. "How am I so special to you?"

"But I mean it", he said. "You're special to me, the only Dwarf in my heart that matters. I've sat by your side, day by day, taking care of you and waiting until I can walk with you again."

Clill looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had never heard anyone say something that nice to her. She wrapped her arms around him with a smile, pressing her lips to his cheek. Thorin laid her back down and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"No more, okay?" he softly said. "You need your rest."

"Thank you", she smiled.

Thorin sat on the edge of the bed, watching her drift to sleep. He reached his hand out, gently patting her leg, something to comfort her.

"What are you doing?" Thrain asked as he opened the door.

"Shh…" Thorin softly said. "Clill just went back to sleep."

He continued gently patting her leg.

"Mother used to do this for me…remember…?"

Thrain watched the one-sided interaction between his son and his wife. Looked like Thorin was finally taking his advice to heart. He had never seen Thorin so gentle with anyone before. He knew his son was deeply in love with Clill and was doing everything he could to make sure she got better.

"How is she?" Thrain asked.

"Still the same", Thorin said. "I'm worried. I've never seen anyone, Man, Dwarf of Elf this sick before. Oin said this is something he cannot cure, but assured me that it'll go away on its own."

"And you should listen", he nodded. "Oin is one of the best healers. He knows what's best for Clill at this time."

"I just want her to get better", he sighed.

"And she will. Give it time."

Thorin looked at Clill who was sleeping peacefully. He didn't know how much longer it would take for her to get better, but he would wait for her.


	19. Feel Loved

The months dragged on as the weather started to warm a little. Clill wanted to fulfill Thorin's wish, wanting to walk the city with him. A couple times, she had forced herself out of bed, trying to join him in an afternoon walk. Each time, she only made it halfway to the throne room before collapsing from her fever. Thorin stayed by her side, making sure she didn't try something like that again. Oin said he didn't want her out of bed until spring and Thorin was going to make sure that happened.

Clill held Thorin's hand in hers as she sighed heavily. He dabbed her face and her neck with a damp cloth, trying to cool her down. She brought his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to it, surprising him greatly.

"Thorin", she softly said. "Please lay with me."

"I shouldn't", he said. "I need to take care of you."

"You've taken care of me much more than you needed to."

Clill reached her hand out, brushing against his beard and rested it on his cheek.

"Please, Thorin?" she asked. "I want you…I want you to bed with me again."

"Bed?" he asked. "No, we can't do that. You're still too weak for something like that."

Clill looked at him with sad eyes. She and Thorin hadn't done anything due to her illness. All she wanted was to do something that would please him and her. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, pulling him close to her.

"Thorin", she came close to nearly crying. "I just want to love you…"

"Clill, I do love you…"

Before he could finish, she pressed her lips against his in a warm kiss. Thorin looked at her shocked, but returned the kiss, moving his lips with hers. Clill spread her legs for him, letting him settle in between. He gave a sigh and gently ran his finger down her cheek, making her smile. Thorin knew he couldn't say no to his wife.

"Alright", he said. "But just this once."

Thorin ran his hands up her thighs, pushing her nightgown up her legs. Clill smiled as she reached down to his sleeves, pulling his coat off. She fell back onto the pillow moaning slightly, feeling dizzy.

"Just lay back", Thorin said. "I'll take care of everything."

He stood up, undressing himself for her. Clill unbuttoned her nightgown for him and smiled as she wriggled out of it.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden", she said shivering slightly.

"You're never a burden."

Thorin got back into bed with her, pulling the blankets over their bodies. Clill wrapped her arms around her husband as he held her close, kissing her deeply. She moaned slightly as she felt him penetrate her body, luckily it didn't hurt as bad as the first time.

"Clill, you have to relax this time", Thorin said pulling away from her lips. "I don't want you getting anymore sick than you already are. Let me do everything."

She nodded, touching his cheek gently. She pressed a kiss to Thorin's chest and interlocked her fingers behind his back. Clill moaned softly as she felt his hips begin to move. He kissed her cheek and moved down to her neck.

"Thorin…" she whimpered.

He grunted as he continued to slowly move. Clill wrapped her leg around his waist gently grazing his back with her nails.

"I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Stop", Thorin said tired of hearing her apologizing for things that didn't matter. "Don't apologize. It doesn't hurt."

He gave a strong thrust into her body, making her gasp. Clill's surprised look turned into a smile as she closed her eyes, giving a satisfied moan. She wrapped her other leg around Thorin's waist as he continued to move inside her.


	20. Her Health Returns

"How is she?" Thorin asked.

Oin felt Clill's forehead and listened to her beating hear, before nodding in approval. Spring was beginning to become more apparent as the snow melted and the animals came out from their dens, greeting the new season.

"I am satisfied with her improvement", Oin said. "She is free to get out of bed if she wishes. My lord, may I speak with you?"

Thorin looked at Clill worried before following him outside the bedroom. Oin closed the door behind them and looked at him with a sigh.

"The two of you bedded while she was sick?" he asked.

Thorin looked away uncomfortably as he tried to hide the blush that crept upon his face. He almost cursed the fact Oin was a doctor and would be able to tell is something like that had happened.

"It was her request", Thorin explained. "She begged me to do it, wanting to be happy."

"I do not think it was wise of you to do that", Oin said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was with child right now."

Thorin stopped for a moment. He never gave a thought about that. Was it wrong that he and Clill bedded while she was sick? If she were with child, would the child be born sick if it was conceived while the mother was sick?

"Can you tell if she is with child?" he finally asked.

"It's too soon to tell, laddie", Oin shook his head. "If she starts feeling unwell again, send for me right away. I may be able to tell by then."

Thorin nodded as Oin turned to leave. He turned back to the door and opened it to find Clill pushing herself out of bed. He walked toward her, taking her hands to help her up.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better than before", Clill looked at him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

He looked at her with a sigh. He remember Balin telling her how risky it would be if she was pregnant with her poor health. Would she be able to handle it?

"You don't feel any different at all?" Thorin asked

"Should I?" she asked looking at him confused.

Clill didn't know what he could be talking about. She wasn't sick anymore, wasn't that what mattered? Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her close. Clill took a step forward, walking on wobbling legs, building up her strength again. As Thorin watched her, he couldn't help but feel worried. If she were to get pregnant, he wanted nothing more than to take her of her. He didn't want to lose her to anyone or anything.

Balin opened the door, smiling to see his daughter back on her feet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better", Clill nodded. "Many thanks to Thorin for taking such good care of me."

He nodded his thanks to Thorin with a smile, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.


	21. A Baby

_Where did everyone go? Did I scare everyone away?_

* * *

Thorin watched Clill as she interacted with the Dwarves as they recorded the mining progress for the day. Outside of the women who hated her out of jealousy, the city seemed to really love Clill. She was treated with respect and friendly faces. Thorin was happy that Clill felt happy and welcome in the city. He wanted her to feel that she belonged with them.

So far, Clill showed no signs of the pregnancy that Thorin feared. He didn't understand what was happening. They consummated their marriage more than once, how could she not be bearing a child? He almost had half a mind to ask Oin why this was happening. He wanted to know whether he should worry about possibly losing Clill to childbirth or worry about not bringing an heir into the world.

"My lord?"

Clill looked at him, putting her arm around his. Thorin sighed trying to put his mind at ease as he kissed the top of her head.

"What's troubling you?" she asked knowing he had his mind on something.

"Nothing important", he answered.

"Thorin…" Clill softly said knowing something was bothering him.

She took his hand, pulling them back up the stairs to talk alone. Thorin sighed as he raised his hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You can tell me what's wrong", Clill said. "I'm your wife."

He looked at her and put his hand on her flat stomach. She looked at him almost understanding what he was trying to say. She put her hands on his and pressed her lips to his.

"You want a child?" Clill asked.

"I don't understand how we're not having one yet", Thorin said. "How many times have we bedded? Should you be with child by now?"

"Do you want me to ask Oin?"

He looked at her unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to force her into this. Children was something they both agreed on to wait until they were both ready. Thorin wasn't going to push her into something she didn't want. Clill looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thorin, if you're ready…I'm ready too", she said.

"Don't push yourself", he said touching her cheek. "You don't have to bear a child if you don't want to."

"Thorin, I...I want to. I want to do it for you."

She wrapped her arms around his midsection, trying to make him feel better. Clill buried her face into his chest, blushing at the words she had to say to him.

"I want a baby, Thorin."


	22. Confirmation

"Father, I'm frightened", Clill sighed as she and Balin sat for breakfast with Thorin and Thrain. "I wish Mother were here. I know nothing about caring for a baby."

"My dear, you have nothing to fear", Balin said. "Thorin is here for you. Not to mention, you have me. I raised you myself, I can give you some advice on raising a child."

She sighed as she looked over at Thorin who was talking with his father, probably about the same subject. Clill knew she was doing this for him and she wanted to, but was a baby the right choice for the both of them at the moment.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Clill asked. "Is having a baby this early a good thing?"

Balin wrapped his arms around his daughter in a hug. Clill sighed as she returned the hug to her father. This was something she really needed a woman's voice in the matter instead of her father. Clill turned and looked at Thorin with a sigh. She got up to leave.

"I'm going to see Oin about this", she sighed. "Thorin, would you care to join me?"

He nodded and got up, walking alongside her. She kept her eyes to the ground, walking in silence as Thorin watched her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "Are you sure you're fine with having a child?"

"I'm positive", Clill nodded. "This is something I want to do, but…I'm just afraid…"

"If you're afraid, we can stop this."

Thorin took her hand into his, pressing a kiss to it. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm not afraid of it hurting. I'm afraid because I don't know what to expect. I had no mother growing up. How will I be a mother without the knowledge of having a mother?"

Thorin rested his head on top of hers as he wrapped his arms around her. He understood this was something he couldn't help her with.

"Whatever happens with you and our child, just know that I will always be here to help you. I am your husband and the child's father. It is as much my responsibility as it is yours."

He looked down at Clill, noticing the tight grip around his body was loosening. Thorin saw the color leave her face, beginning to look ill. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to Oin.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Thorin", Clill said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I hate troubling you with my poor health."

"There's nothing to apologize for", Thorin said holding her hand. "I'm your husband. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Yes, but for not every little thing."

The two of them looked at Oin who was examining her. He checked her heartbeat, checked her breathing, everything that could explain why she had suddenly gotten sick in the middle of the hallway. She had been perfectly health earlier that day.

"Have you eaten anything foul tasting in the past few hours?" Oin asked.

"No, nothing of the sort", Clill answered. "To tell you the truth, Thorin and I are trying to conceive a child, but no luck so far. We haven't seen any signs that I could be carrying a child."

"Is it possible for her carry a child?" Thorin asked. "Or am I incapable of providing one for her?"

"A child?" Oin asked. "That changes everything. Thorin, when was the last time you bedded with your wife?"

"About a month ago", he answered. "When she was still sick…"

He trailed off, still embarrassed about that and from Oin's lecture. Oin placed his hands on Clill's stomach, gently pressing down, feeling the firmness. He gave them a smile, nodding.

"Then I will have to say that you succeeded."

"I'm carrying a child?" Clill asked.

Thorin looked at her and Oin shocked. He was going to be a father.


	23. Concerns

"How far along are you?" Thror asked excited.

"According to Oin, about a month", Clill answered. "I'm nervous, but I'm also very excited. A baby of our very own."

"Are you going to be alright, lass?" Thrain asked knowing about her frail health. "From what Oin told us, you could deliver in the winter."

"I'll be there for her", Thorin said.

Everyone looked at him not expecting such a confident answer from him. Ever since he and Clill found out she was with child, he was quieter, keeping to himself. Everyone didn't know what he thought about the news.

"You'll be sure to take good care of her?" Balin asked worried about her.

"With my life", he nodded.

"Now you're just showing off", Thrain chuckled as he crossed his arms.

Clill wrapped her arms around Thorin's, resting her head against him. She didn't care if he was showing off, it felt nice to have someone who cared about her as much as he did. She got up and walked with him to the hot springs. Thorin peeled her clothes off, helping her into the warm water.

"This feels nice", she sighed.

Thorin stripped his clothes and stepped into the steaming water, sitting across from her. He reached his arm across, holding her hand in his.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Perfectly happy", Clill nodded. "I know it's still early, but I've come up with good names for the baby."

"Tell me", he smiled.

"Should our child be a girl, we will call her Sidda."

"Sidda… a queenly name for our princess."

Thorin ran his hand across her hardened stomach. Clill put her hand over his.

"If it's a boy, we will name him Rurin", she said.

"Rurin, son of Thorin…"

"Do you like it?" Clill asked.

"I would not want to name our son anything else", Thorin nodded.


	24. Time Apart

Clill's hair was pulled back by Thorin as she vomited on the side of the trees. The two of them were trying to take a walk outside and get some fresh air, but every 15 minutes, Clill felt the morning sickness creep up on her.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Thorin asked.

"No", she answered. "I don't want to spend the whole pregnancy in bed. Is Oin sure that there's nothing he can give me for this?"

"Nothing", he answered. "He said that this will go away on its own."

Thorin wrapped his arms around Clill as they walked through the woods surrounding the city, giving her the fresh air that she needed. He wanted to be there as much as he could for Clill and the baby, but his duties as a prince were calling him away to the Iron Hills. By the time the two of them returned to the city, Thrain and company were waiting on ponies.

"Must you go?" Clill asked.

"I'm afraid so", Thrain answered. "Thorin must go where he is needed most at the time."

"But I need you here with me", she mumbled looking down.

Thorin touched her cheek with his palm as he pressed his forehead against hers. Clill gave a shuddering sigh as she looked at him.

"You'll be alright", he said. "You have Balin and Oin here with you. My grandfather will be here if you ever need anything from him."

He pressed his hand against her stomach and pulled Clill in for a hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If something happens, just send a raven and I'll come straight home."

Clill wrapped her arms around her husband, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Thorin buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"I love you, Thorin", she said softly. "Please return safe to me."

She gave a shuddering sigh as Thorin pulled away from her. He climbed onto the pony and gave her one more look before riding off with the rest of the company. Balin wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"How long will they be gone?" Clill asked.

"They'll be back before the baby's born", he answered. "You still have nine months to go. They should be back in about seven."

Clill turned away and walked back into the city. These seven months were going to be long without him. She had gotten so used to life with Thorin, she couldn't imagine what she was going to do with him gone.


	25. Dream of a Daughter

Thorin wrapped his cloak around himself as he and his company settled down for the night. A few days have passed and they were already halfway to the Iron Hills. Thrain had said that this visit was to catch up with their family and work on negotiations with Men and Elves in the nearby areas. Thorin was almost glad Clill hadn't come with them. With her condition and frail health, the last thing she needed was to travel through the wild then worry with political matters.

"Are you alright, son?" Thrain asked.

"Fine", Thorin moaned, moving his stiff muscles.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"What?" he asked startled.

"Son, you've been very quiet on this journey. I saw you were very hesitant to leave your wife. I know she's been on your mind ever since we left Erebor."

Thorin sighed as he stood up and took a few steps, looking toward the direction of the Lonely Mountain.

"I've been thinking about her and the baby", he answered. "Before Clill and I were wed, I could not see myself as a husband or a father to anyone. Now that I have her, I feel happy. With a child on the way… I do not know how I feel."

Thrain smiled and stood beside his son.

"I felt the same way when you were born", he said. "When you have a child, the feeling is indescribable. Just know this, Thorin. You're already a good husband to Clill, you're going to make a good father for your child. Just continue to give your support and let them know they are loved."

Thorin nodded and walked back to the group. He laid against the tree and looked up at the moon, wishing he could be there to see Clill holding their child in her arms now. Only nine more months until he could actually see it happen. Thorin closed his eyes with a sigh, getting the night's rest before continuing their ride in the morning. The only thing he could do until he could see Clill was to see her in his dreams.

* * *

 _Clill wrapped the leather belt around Thorin's waist with a smile as she helped him prepare for his trip to the woods to hunt with the other Dwarves. Their room was littered with toys only an infant would play with. Thorin smiled and watched the small child crawl under the bed, hiding from them._

 _"Is that everything you need, Thorin?" Clill asked, giving him his coat._

 _"That should be everything", he answered picking up his bow._

 _Clill pulled the covers up from the bed, looking at the small child hiding._

 _"Let's say goodbye to Da, Sidda", she said holding her hand out for the child._

 _Thorin watched as a little girl, no older than two crawled out from under the bed and rose to her feet. Her dark tangled hair, stuck to her face, getting in the way of her grey eyes. The child giggled as she stumbled over her own two feet and wrapped her little arms around her father's thick leg._

 _"Da!" Sidda snuggled her face into his leg._

 _Thorin picked up his daughter and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. He chuckled and brushed back Sidda's tangled hair out of her face, only to have her push his hand away. Clill took the little girl in her arms, allowing him to leave._

 _"Have a safe hunt", she said. "We'll see you when you get back."_

 _Thorin nodded giving his wife and daughter one more look before closing the door behind him._

 _"Da…" Thorin heard echo in his ears._


	26. Return Home

The seven months seemed to pass so slowly. Negotiations for the trade seemed to go one forever, trying to reach an arrangement Elves, Men and Dwarves could agree on. No one was satisfied with most of the arrangements, making their meetings go on even longer.

Thorin and the company were on their way back to Erebor. Those meetings was one of the things he looked forward to the least when it was his turn to become king. Thank goodness it wouldn't happen for hundreds of years. Right now the only thing on his mind was returning home to the family waiting for him. He couldn't wait to hold Clill in his arms again.

"It's getting cold out here", Dwalin said as he wrapped his cloak tighter as they made their way to the mountain.

Thorin looked at him worried. He had forgotten about the seasons changing. While it may have been a tad cold in the Iron Hills, he knew it was bound to be far colder in the Lonely Mountain.

"Clill…" he said to himself.

He remembered Balin said her health was always poor at this time of year. Now that she was carrying their child, he was worried if her health was getting worse. Thorin tapped his heels against the pony, urging him to go faster. He shook the reigns, making the pony start to run ahead of the group.

"Thorin, wait!" Thrain called.

Thorin rode past the gates, into the city. He dismounted the pony and ran toward the throne room, hoping he would be able to find Clill with Thror.

"Thorin!" Thror smiled as he stood from his throne. "How did the negotiations turn out?"

"Grandfather", he panted. "Where is Clill?"

The smile left his face as he looked at his grandson. Thorin was beginning to fear the worst when Thor didn't answer right away.

"You should go talk to Balin", he said. "Your wife is not doing very well."

His words were all Thorin needed to start running toward their room. The door swung open as he ran toward the bed, freezing when he saw Clill laying in bed. Her stomach had grown round with the child inside. Balin was fixing the fire, making it burn warmer. Oin was sitting by her side, feeling her temperature.

"Thorin…" Clill smiled, her voice sounding raspy.

"What happened?" he asked walking toward her.

"Balin had sent for me a few days ago", Oin said. "By the time I had gotten here, Clill had collapsed on the floor."

"Why didn't anyone send a raven to me?" Thorin said taking her hand into his. "I would've come straight away."

Clill held his hand, pressing it to her cheek. He frowned feeling the fever from her red cheeks burn onto his hand. She pressed her lips to Thorin's hand, reassuring him she was alright except for the fever.

"How is the baby?" she asked looking at Oin.

Clill and Thorin watched as Oin raised her nightgown enough to expose her round belly. He put his hands on her belly and gently pushed and pressed, feeling the baby inside her. Clill moaned slightly in discomfort, making everyone worry.

"Is Sidda alright?" Thorin asked.

Clill looked at him surprised and turned back to Oin who gave a sigh of relief.

"Everything seems to be in order", he said. "The baby's heart is still beating."

Thorin and Clill sighed in relief. Oin got up as Balin brought warm tea for her.

"Don't hesitate to send for me. Clill is entering the final months of childbearing. I don't want her to be left alone."

Thorin nodded and held Clill's hand, watching as Oin and Balin walked out the door, giving them some time alone. Clill wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him as best as she could.

"I missed you", she said.

"I missed you too", he said hugging her back. "I've been dreaming of you ever since I left."

"And of the baby", she chuckled rubbing her belly. "You called it Sidda?"

"In all my dreams, the baby turn out to be a girl. The child you carry is a baby girl."

Thorin ran his hand over her belly, smiling in amazement as he felt a tiny flutter against his hand. Sidda gave her father the first hello of her life.


	27. Long Road

True to his word, Thorin hardly left Clill's side as they waited for the day Sidda would arrive. Winter had come early that year, freezing the land with ice. Clill remained confined to their room for her and the baby's safety. Late in the night, the mountain was buried in a blanket of snow, confining all of the Dwarves inside. All was quiet in the city as everyone slept.

"Thorin…" Clill said. "Thorin…!"

Thorin opened his eyes to complete darkness. He felt a strong grip on his arm, making him roll over.

"Clill?" he yawned.

Clill was panting and crying in pain as she kept a strong grip on his arm. Thorin got up and took her hand in his.

"Clill, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts…" she cried in pain. "Sidda… I think…"

He stopped and looked at her worried. It was a lot sooner than expected, almost a month early, but Sidda was on her way. It was time. Thorin quickly dressed to send for Oin, but before he could make it out the door, Clill screamed and cried.

"Don't leave me here alone", she sobbed.

"I need to get Oin", he said. "It'll only be a minute."

Thorin ran as fast as he could out the door, leaving her to get help. She rolled onto her side, breathing heavily as she grabbed onto the pillow with a tight grip. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed as hard as she could trying to get through the pain.

"Clill?"

Balin ran inside, pulling an overtunic on. Thorin ran back inside the room.

"It's alright, Clill", he said. "Oin's here."

He ran to her side and took her hand into his. Oin rolled up his sleeves and pressed his hands against Clill's belly, feeling for the baby.

"The pains started a while ago?" he asked.

"Just about", she breathed.

"Alright, Balin I'm going to need you to boil some hot water, we'll need it."

Balin nodded, preparing the fireplace. Thorin sat on the edge of the bed holding Clill's hand. Oin went about checking how far along she was in the labor, making her as comfortable as she could be for the long road ahead.

"Don't worry", he softly said. "Calm down. Everything's going to be alright."

Clill breathed heavily, looking up at Thorin with pain filled eyes.

"Hang onto my hand", he said. "I won't let go."

"I'm alright", she breathed. "After this is over, the three of us are going to live happily together. You, me, and Sidda…"

Thorin looked out the window, watching as the snow piled up outside. No one was going to be leaving their homes for quite a while. The labor continued into the early hours of the morning. Word had spread throughout the city that the princess was giving birth to the new heir. Thrain rushed into the room, offering any help he could, mostly to keep his son level-headed throughout the ordeal. Balin stood by the fireplace boiling the water Oin needed.

Clill passed out numerous times, but always awoke to the pain. Thorin couldn't bear to see someone he cared so much about suffer this much. The labor continued to go on, seemingly forever into the late hours of the afternoon, continuing into the night. Balin poured the warm water into a bucket, ready for the baby. Thrain had some cloths ready for the baby as well.

"Thorin…!" Clill cried.

She squeezed his hand with a cry as she began to push.

"That's it", Oin coaxed. "That's it. There you go."

Thorin pressed a kiss to her hand, trying to help ease the pain any way he could. Clill moaned and gripped his hand tightly, pushing as hard as she could. The tension in the room was broken as the loud cry of a baby filled the air. Thorin and Clill Sat up trying to get a good look at the baby Oin held in his hands.

"My prince and princess, you have a beautiful baby girl", he said.

Thorin kissed Clill deeply as Oin gently dipped Sidda in the warm water, getting her clean. Clill smiled with tears of joy as their daughter was wrapped in a blanket and handed to her. She pulled back the blankets seeing the baby's beautiful face. She had really thick dark hair for a newborn. Sidda opened her grey eyes, looking upon her parents for the first time. Clill giggled as she gently poked her daughter's button nose.

"You were right", she said looking at Thorin. "Our beautiful Sidda..."

"You showed great strength to bring her into the world", Thorin said.

Balin and Thrain hugged each other before hugging their children. At long last, they were grandfathers. Clill laid back exhausted holding Sidda on her chest as she softly sang a Dwarvish lullaby with Thorin laying beside her, singing along with her.


	28. Princess Sidda

Thror smiled as he held Sidda in his arms. Sidda's eyes widened as she looked at her great-grandfather. She had never seen anyone like him before. She had never seen a Dwarf with a longer beard than him, no the amount of gold he was wearing. Clill chuckled as Sidda tangled her fingers in Thror's long beard, gently pulling it. The elderly Dwarf smiled and rocked his great-granddaughter in his arms.

"She's beautiful", Thror said. "You should be proud, Thorin."

Thorin nodded and smiled as he wrapped his daughter in a blanket to keep warm. Clill and Thorin followed the king into the throne room where all of the city stood, waiting his announcement.

"My people!" Thror addressed. "Erebor's royal line has been extended. As you know, the Princess Clill has given birth to her and Prince Thorin's heir. I now present… the Princess Sidda!"

He held Sidda high above his head for all of Erebor to see. The Dwarves cheered at the sight of the new princess and heir to the mountain. Surprisingly, unlike most babies, Sidda did not cry at the sight of thousands of Dwarves, nor the loud noise of celebration. Instead, the day-old infant smiled at the attention she was receiving.

Everyone bowed to the king and newborn princess as Thror chanted a prayer in Dwarvish, wishing her a long life and success when her turn came to reign over the kingdom under the mountain. Clill stepped up and took the baby, laying her in a bassinet.

"One by one, you make approach the princess and offer your gift", Thorin announced.

Slowly, the Dwarves walked to Clill and Thorin, offering their gifts for Clill, before being allowed to get a glimpse of the baby. The proud parents smiled as their daughter was presented with gifts ranging from jewels, dresses, toys, even a weapon of her very own to use someday. Thorin stepped forward, reaching into his pocket.

"As prince of Erebor and the father of the newborn princess", he announced. "I bestow a gift upon my daughter."

He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing one of the most exquisite gifts that Sidda had received. A necklace small enough for her, made completely out of diamonds.

"Thorin…" Clill gasped at the sight of it. "It's beautiful, but don't you think… it's a bit much for a baby, isn't it?"

"Nothing is too much for our princess."

Thorin unclasped the necklace and hooked it around Sidda's neck, smiling as it fit her just enough to give her room to grow. He picked up the baby, rocking her in his arms.

"I'm never going to let you go", he whispered. "I will protect you with my life, my daughter."

"And so you become the doting father", Thrain chuckled.

Clill wrapped her arms around her husband, smiling as she kissed his cheek. The happiness was short-lived as Thror slipped away from the celebration, walking toward his horde of gold. Thorin handed the baby to Clill and followed his grandfather, wanting to see what he did that required staying alone. Whatever was happening to the king, Thorin knew it wasn't good. The prince followed the king at a distance into the darkness of the mountain.

"Gold…" Thror's voice echoed in the empty hall. "Gold…"

Thorin slowly backed away into the darkness. Thror's obsession with gold was getting even worse and it looked like there was nothing to stop it.


	29. The Elves

The winter came and went early this year. With the new spring, Thror's reign as king was to be celebrated, having the largest kingdom and the longest reign of the Dwarves. Everyone in the area had come to pay tribute to the king. The biggest surprise was the Elves of Mirkwood that came to visit. King Thranduil himself arrived. Clill and Thorin stood watch next to the king's throne, leaving Sidda in the hands of a wet-nurse for the afternoon.

"I never thought I'd see the day an Elf would acknowledge the leadership of a Dwarf", Clill mumbled surprised.

Thorin gave a slight nod and turned toward the Elves. He knew Thranduil had come to receive the white gems of Lasgalen that had been sent to Erebor. Thror looked at the Dwarf that held the chest of jewels, allowing him to take it to the Elves.

"So what are they doing?" Clill whispered as they watched.

"These gems were sent to us by the Elves", Thorin whispered. "The Elves wanted our craftsmanship to make jewelry out of them."

The Dwarf opened the chest, revealing the millions of gems glowing in the light. Thranduil looked at them with wide eyes in amazement. He never thought Dwarves like them could make something so beautiful. He reached his hand out to grab the chest before the Dwarf slammed the lid shut.

Everyone looked at Thror shocked that he ordered that to happen. Thranduil glared at the Dwarf king and turned away with nothing to say to him.

"Why did you do that?" Clill asked.

"Consider this payment that those pointy-ears owe us for our services", Thror answered as he stood from his throne.

She looked at him uncertain about what to say. It was probably best that she say nothing, lest she risk getting in trouble with the king, her husband's grandfather. Thror turned away and started walking back to his gold horde.

"I'm worried", Thorin said. "Grandfather has been alone in the treasury for many days now. He keeps talking to himself about the gold from what I've seen. I'm worried there may be something wrong with him."

"Should we tell Oin?" Clill asked.

"I don't know what Oin could do", he said shaking his head.

* * *

 _Just one or two more chapters after this one!_


	30. Dragon!

Clill sat attempting her hand at needlepoint with Sidda napping in her crib. The Elves had left Erebor earlier that day, but for some reason, she still felt uneasy. Thror had ordered extra shifts for the guards along the wall and ordered that the gates be kept shut at night. It was almost as if Thror was losing his mind, thinking more about his precious treasure than the wellbeing of his people.

"Clill?" Thorin said opening the door. "I didn't see you at dinner."

"I wanted to be with Sidda", she smiled slightly looking at the sleeping baby.

Thorin smiled and looked at the crib as he heard their daughter fuss for a moment before falling back into a peaceful sleep. He pulled his overtunic off and laid back in bed.

"Your grandfather is in the treasury again, I assume?" Clill asked as she continued to sew a design.

"You would be correct", he sighed.

She looked at him and sighed as she set her sewing down, laying down in bed with him. Thorin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm worried, Thorin", she said. "Whatever is happening to your grandfather is really bad for all of us. Since when does he order guard shifts around the clock? The city can barely sleep with the torches he orders to stay lit every night."

"I know", Thorin said. "He won't listen to reason. Even worse…he's been obsessing over the Arkenstone."

Thror never let the recently uncovered Arkenstone out of his site, he kept it mounted above his throne and took it with him into the treasury when obsessing over his gold.

Thorin held his wife close to his chest and looked at his daughter as he tried to relax. He couldn't fight the feeling that something terrible would be brought on by his grandfather's sickness.

* * *

Sidda kicked her legs with a smile as she sat in her mother's lap. Clill combed her daughter's thick hair back with her fingers looking out the window. It was an unusually windy day in the middle of spring. She could see the children of Dale using the wind to their advantage, flying kites. All was peaceful until a strong gust of wind blew over the land. Sidda screamed in fear as the wind blew a few trees from their roots, hitting the mountain. Clill got up, holding her daughter close as she ran to the door.

"DRAGON!" Thorin's voice echoed throughout the city.

Sidda cried, snuggling into her mother's chest as she carried her through the city. Clill was hoping to reach a safe area to keep Sidda safe from the dragon's destruction. She looked toward the gate to see Thorin lead all of the guards of Erebor to defend their city.

Clill could see Thror running toward the throne, grabbing the Arkenstone. He turned and ran, not bothering to help protect his people.

"Thror, wait!" Clill yelled running. "Where are you going?"

A loud noise filled the air as the front gate to Erebor was smashed into shards of stone. Sidda cried hard, more scared than she had ever been in her short life. The dragon tossed the guards out of his path as he headed in Clill and Thror's direction.

"CLILL!" Thorin yelled.

She turned quickly, only to see the dragon's hand swing at her, sending her and Sidda, flying, hitting the nearest wall. The dragon roared as he let out a breath of fire, letting the city burn. Clill screamed as burning debris fell on top of her and Sidda.

"CLILL!"


	31. End of Peace

Thorin climbed and pushed his way through the burning debris, trying to get to his wife and child. Everyone was evacuating the city, fleeing for their lives from the dragon.

"Clill!" he yelled calling out for her.

He could see Clill's body laying underneath the burning rubble. Thorin laid his sword down and used his strength to push the debris off her as best as he could.

"Thorin!"

Balin rushed toward them, his hair was singed and his face covered in soot and ash. Thorin continued to push the debris off Clill's body as best as he could, allowing Balin to reach underneath and pull Clill and Sidda out. Clill had been knocked unconscious by the debris. Her golden hair had been burned short. Her hands were horribly burned and scarred with Sidda's gem necklace laying in her hand.

"Where's Sidda?" Thorin asked when he noticed the baby was not in her arms.

Balin looked underneath the rubble, hoping to find Sidda alive by some miracle. He brushed the burning debris aside, shocked when he came across a tiny baby laying among the fire.

"No…" he softly said.

Thorin looked at him, not liking the way that sounded.

"Sidda!" he yelled pushing more debris aside.

He couldn't allow this to happen. His daughter was only a baby, she couldn't die like this. Thorin's body froze when he came across the burning body of his baby girl.

"Sidda…" Thorin began to break down.

"Thorin!" Thrain yelled pulling his arm while dragging Thror with his other. "We have to leave now!"

Thorin looked at him and nodded, taking Clill into his arms. Tears ran down his face as Sidda's body was left to burn.

"Run for your lives!" Thorin ordered to all of the Dwarves.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Thranduil waiting at the top of the hill with his arm of Elves.

"Help us!" he yelled.

Thranduil looked at the destruction, almost emotionless. Without saying a word, he turned on his elk, the army following him as they left the Dwarves to the mercy of the dragon. Thorin stood speechless that the Elves who were supposed to be friends had literally turned their backs on them in their time of need.

* * *

Clill shivered as she started to come to. It was windy around her and could hear many voices sobbing. She opened her eyes to find herself among more than half of the Dwarves of Erebor who were currently close to the river. Almost all of them looked as if they had gone through a large fire.

"Clill!"

Balin gently lifted her in his arms, wiping the blood off her forehead. She gasped in pain and looked around. She looked at her hands, seeing them both wrapped in damp rags, her fingers still visibly scarred. Clill sat up, remembering the dragon attacking the mountain.

"Where's Thorin?" she asked.

"Thorin's fine", Balin said. "He's helping the others."

"And Sidda?"

Clill looked around hoping the baby was safe in the arms of a nurse or someone. Sidda had to be safe somewhere. Thorin walked toward them, his face spotted with soot and ash. His long beard had been burned short, giving him a look almost like common mortal Men. Around his wrist was the necklace he had given to Sidda.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked kneeling beside her.

"Thorin, where is Sidda?" Clill asked worried.

He looked down at the necklace he had wrapped around his wrist. He gripped his hand into a fist, unable to answer, trying to fight back the tears in his eyes. Clill took his silence as all the answer should would need. Clill screamed loud enough for all to hear as she sobbed.

"My baby!" she cried in Balin's arms. "My Sidda…"

Thorin wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. Clill cried hard in his arms as he and Thorin held her. Their baby girl was dead, all thanks to that dragon.

"Come", Thorin said lifting her in his arms. "We cannot stay here."

"Where will we go now?" Dwalin asked. "Erebor has been taken. Moria has been taken. What is there left for us?"

"We make for the Blue Mountains."

 _Not the happiest of endings, but now we have buildup for the next fic! Keep a look out for it!_


End file.
